


Sack Attack

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles), supremeleader



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Neighbors AU, Post S6, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: From the first moment that you caught Adam on the staircase, there was something that just drew him to you. So much so in fact, that it left him confused about the girls in his own life. But for the first time in a long time, he gains a real friend. Of course, things are never good when you want to have sex with your ‘friend.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on tumblr under the user of adamsnackler!

Nothing seemed more bizarre than walking into your apartment building and finding a couple casually fucking on the steps. Afterall, it was New York, and wild things were bound to happen, but this was the icing on the cake.

You had recently moved into a rather affordable apartment in Brooklyn—a few days back—and had to do grocery shopping. As well as… meet your neighbor. This seems fitting. You thought, knowing very well the duo before you were your newfound neighbors. You had seen them at least once before and you knew eventually you had to meet them.

This was eventually.

Sighing, you tilted your head the slightest, eyeing the man as he was balls-deep in his girlfriend. Truly, you wanted to laugh, with the way his pants showed his asscrack and nothing more. At least you didn’t have a full blown show, but it was very obvious as to what was happening. Anyone could tell. “Hi, gross, I’m your neighbor.”

Freezing mid thrust, the man slowly turned his head and looked at you; long, dark hair mating against his forehead as sweat had drenched his skin. “Hi…” He trailed as you chuckled. The idea of a woman so casually interfering as if the man was having a typical conversation made him grin.

“Sorry to interrupt your jackhammering but… you’re in the way and I have milk I don’t want to spoil.” You gestured to the plastic bag in your grip as the man eyes trailed to it.

It seemed very insane—the situation—to the blonde woman before you. Her eyebrows were narrowed as her chest heaved. How was her boyfriend having a casual conversation with a stranger (neighbor) while his dick was practically swallowed by her?

“I mean, I’ve seen worse, I’ll be honest.” You shrugged as the man tilted his head. It was obvious that he was amused—much to contrast his girlfriend’s expression.

Watching the man lift his right hand over to his left side, looking at you while extending it, he smiled, “Adam Sackler.”

Narrowing your eyebrows but oddly smiling, you took hold of his hand and shook it. “Y/N Y/L/N…” You introduced, looking over at his girlfriend for a split second, then back to Adam. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go home and watch some better porn than this.” At that, you climbed the steps around them, completely missing Adam’s eyes as they widened at your response.

Following your figure, Adam’s train of thought went elsewhere, completely forgetting that he was in the midst of fucking his girlfriend. Did this mean you masturbated? Why was that making his heart race? And why was he even hornier now than he was before? It was best he act as if it was Jessa who made him feel that way.

A few hours had passed since Adam had met you in the oddest of ways and, in all honesty, he couldn’t get you (or your introduction) off of his mind. It stuck to him, even as he came on the stairs.

Oddly pacing before his apartment, keeping a faint distance from Jessa to clear his mind, he heard your door open as his head snapped up.

“Walking it off?” You teased as you had shut your door and locked it, looking over at Adam and smirking as he cleared his throat, pushing his hand through his hair.

“Sure…” He nodded. “How was it?” Adam asked as your eyebrows narrowed, only to lift as you understood what he was getting at.

“Breathtaking.” You winked. “Probably why you didn’t hear me. Much better than what I saw on the staircase.” You chuckled before walking over to the staircase as Adam stared at you in awe. “Thanks for asking!” You waved before leaving his sight.

Three days had passed since your last encounter with Adam, you were busy adjusting to your new home and getting back into the swing of things—at least he assumed—that he hardly had seen you. He did, however, hear your laugh from the thin walls whenever you were home watching TV or when you were closing the door to go to work. Always tempted to just say hi to you.

It was easily half past seven in the morning and Adam decided to go on an early morning run, leaving Jessa behind as that wasn’t her thing. Just as he was making his way back to the apartment building, his heart skipped a beat and skidded to a stop (as did his feet). In the distance, running towards him—or so it seemed—was you. Your ponytail swinging in the air, your body glistening in sweat as your— “Shit!” He hissed under his breath, watching the way you ran, your sports bra not doing you any justice as his eyes bounced with your breasts… and he couldn’t even bear looking at those leggings you wore.

Gulping, sucking in a sharp breath, he forced his focus away before rushing back towards the apartment entrance before you could even see him. His heart was pounding in his ears as his chest heaved, but his gym shorts had never seemed tighter than they did now. He could already feel that this was going to be a big problem for him.

Later, fresh out of the shower, you were greeted by a loud knocking on your door. “Oh Adam, it’s you,” You should’ve suspected him from the knocking alone.

“Hey kid,” He looked down at you, his hand resting on your door frame as he leaned towards you. “You gonna let me in?”

“What? Did you want to scope out my bedroom or something—the stairs not enough of a wild place for you?” You teased him playfully.

Adam laughed, but was having a fucking hard time trying to hold back what he wanted to say back to you, a million remarks about your bed sealed behind his lips. But he was still with Jessa, he shouldn’t be wanted to flirt with you like this…but you didn’t make it any easier on him.

“Well, I didn’t really get to meet you properly, Y/N, not when you caught me fucking on the staircase,” He crossed his arms.

You finally stepped away from the entrance, giving Adam an opening to enter your apartment. He soon made himself comfortable on the couch, looking around your apartment.

“Want anything to drink?” You offered.

“Milk, if you have it,” Adam craned his neck to look back at you, forcing himself to keep his eyes above your neckline.

You had to chuckle at his odd request, you only really used milk for cooking and maybe cereal and hadn’t drinken milk since you were a kid. “Okay Mr. 6 year old, are you sure? I have beer—”

“Nope, I don’t drink,” Adam quickly cut you off.

“Oh, well good for you, to have the self control to cut that out,” You talked as you got some milk from the fridge, and poured him a glass.

“Actually, pretty fucking bad—I don’t have self control, that’s why I don’t drink,” Adam corrected you.

“It’s not your fault,” You sighed. “Don’t worry about it, though, I don’t mind. I have plenty of friends who don’t drink,” You shrugged, handing him a glass.

Adam chugged the milk in a few gulps, and you couldn’t help but stare at his adam’s apple as it bobbed along his throat.

You sat down in a chair across from him, “Anyways, why are you here exactly? Don’t you have like… a girlfriend or some shit,” You narrowed your eyes at him, suspicion in your gaze.

Adam coughed as he spit out his milk, “Shit— kid, you’re gonna make me fucking choke.” He shook his head, “I do, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“Well what is it?” You asked.

“Let me fucking finish will you?” He blurted out. “Sorry.” He quickly apologized. God he was already making a fucking idiot out of himself, bracing himself to be yelled at, he was instead met with the cutest fucking giggle, it made his heart stop for a solid three seconds. He couldn’t help the little smile that made it to his face.

“I was trying to ask if you wanted to be in my movie, I don’t know if you’re an actress but I’d rather ask someone I know… I’ve had too much shitty luck in the past.” Adam gave his proposal.

“I mean— I did a few plays in high school and college, why? Who would I be playing?”

“My ex, Hannah. The movie is about our relationship.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Your ex? Does she look like me or something?”

“Well— no, not fucking at all,” Adam laughs.

“Then why me?” You question.

Adam’s stare was intense, his real answer was that if he was going to slap a girls ass and relive his relationship, he wanted it to be with a girl he liked. Sure, he could act, but he was basically playing himself, so shouldn’t he pick a girl he was interested in? “Because it’d be hot,” He says, without really thinking about it.

“Holy shit! Are you making a porn or something?” You lean forward, hand resting on your knee.

“No! It’s not like that at all, sure we would have sex… but it’s not real! It’s acting!” Adam tries to explain, poorly.

“I’m sure it is big guy,” You purr, winking at him.

Adam just groans feeling himself get half hard, until he perks up a moment later, “So is that a yes?” His knee is bouncing from excitement. If anyone could see the two of you, both leaning far forward, just from body language they’d see the attraction.

“Of fucking course not!” You shake your head. Adam pouted at you, “Don’t give me that face, Sack.”

“Sack? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” And why was he blushing?

“It’s like your last name, but also short for ball sack, you know since I saw you balls deep when we first met.” You smirked.

“Oh…” Adam nodded, processing it for a few more moments before laughing. “Well, if you want, kid, just don’t call me ball sack in public,” He points at you.

“No promises, Sack,” You winked at him.

“Fucking— I gotta go,” Adam stood up suddenly, already turning away from you, his boner was obvious now and he did not need you seeing that, not yet at least.

“Okay…” It was pretty out of the blue, but this man seemed very unpredictable.

Days had passed either of you by. You went on your morning run, went to work, came home to almost hear something come from Adam’s apartment almost every night. It got to a point you weren’t sure if it was arguing or him and his girlfriend fucking—it blended together. Truly, you never paid it any mind, it wasn’t really your business to deal with anyway…

But, one day, you were more than positive it was an ugly argument happening because all you heard was glass shattering and something being constantly broken. It got to point you had to stay away from the wall that separated your apartment from Adam’s because you were… well, a bit afraid something would break through.

Adam was fueled with rage, and he wasn’t entirely sure as to why. Sure, he had just gone back to his ex like a bad impulse and was basically offed be her, only to come back to his current. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he was losing himself in the situation. He was losing his sanity over his fucking neighbor.

In his mind, he needed to forget you. And clearly, Jessa wasn’t doing it for him. He needed to understand what he was going through, what he was feeling, and why it was affecting him so heavily. After Hannah had basically kicked him out of her life for good, he considered running back to Jessa, but his senses finally came in and he knew that was a bad idea all together.

He needed to be free for once. To be on his own. But how could he when he was so used to being with someone? Having that person constantly by his side?

You were crossing his mind, almost as if his instincts were kicking in and warning him.

He had to leave Jessa. He needed her out. But why was it such fucking hell to do so?! He wanted nothing to do with her, or Hannah, or any of those who associated with them.

“No one! NO ONE will EVER want to be with a fucking psycho like you! You’re a fucking disaster! You fuck up EVERYTHING!” Jessa screamed. “No wonder Hannah offed you!”

“Get the FUCK out of my FUCKING apartment, for the love of FUCK!” Adam shouted at the top of his lungs for the umpteenth time, pointing at the door. “I’m fucking done with you and her and all of them! Leave me the FUCK alone and FUCK off!”

Baring her teeth, Jessa huffed, turned and aimed for the door, looking at him one last time. “Fuck you, asshole. Have fun fucking some fucking pussy that isn’t as good as mine!” Flipping him off, Adam stalked over to her and slammed the door shut.

Resting his forehead on the door, huffing, feeling his head wanting to explode as he clenched and unclenched his fists, a gentle knock was heard.

Swinging the door open suddenly, glaring down at you, your heart skipped a beat as you eyed Adam. The sweat dripping from him and the redness of his skin. His eyes were filled with pure anger, but when they met yours, they softened. Just a tad. “Do you want to have sex with me?” He breathed, catching you off guard.

Blinking a few times, you shook your head. “No… Uh, maybe we should talk?” You asked, seeing a small pout form on his lips as he hunched forward.

“Fine…” Stepping to a side and allowing you in, you gave him a reassuring smile before patting his shoulder that was covered in his now soaked t-shirt.

“You know I’m here for you, big guy.” You said, not noticing the look in his eyes—and face—when you walked over to his couch.

It almost felt as if his argument hadn’t happened. As if it was all just you and your damn smile and your stupidly cute nickname for him. He wanted to melt. He felt heart falling into a gooey mess at the pit of his stomach. How the hell did he end up with a neighbor like you?!

“I am big…” He muttered to himself, you not hearing, and him not noticing that the words even slipped.

“So what’s up, Sack?” You sat on the couch next to Adam, looking over at him. He was hunched over, his hands in his hair as he rested his elbows on his knees.

“I kicked Jessa out, fuck—she was driving me fucking crazy!” Adam slammed a fist on his pillow, though he wanted to hit something harder, but not in front of you. He didn’t like seeming as such a mess in front of you, that way you might think that he’d make an unstable boyfriend.

“Yeah, things didn’t sound too good from what I heard.”

“I just ugh— I did so much stupid shit with her, I didn’t even want to be with her but she kept hanging around trying to be my friend… yeah fucking right!” He paused to take a deep breath. “And I just feel like I turn into a huge ass when I’m with her—I’ll be honest, it was just about the sex.”

“It’s okay, we all have our needs,” You sympathized. “It probably was for the best, Adam,” You comforted, placing a hand on his knee.

Adam’s gaze zoomed in on your hand, trying not to curse as he thought of how close it was to his cock. Why did it sound so fucking good to hear you say his name? And why was his heart beating so fast—was he having a heart attack?! “Shit— yeah, god, I really fucked up, didn’t I? I even went back to my ex…”

“What? Sack, you cheated on her?” You asked, now lightly slapping his knee. “You can’t do that,” You shook your head.

“Well I thought— she was fucking pregnant, and I thought maybe I should take some responsibility. I don’t want the kid growing up like I did, and I don’t fucking trust Hannah,” Adam justified.

“You got a girl pregnant? Do you even know if it’s yours?” This story just got crazier and crazier.

Adam laughed, “Oh no, it’s not mine, but I mean we were together for a while and I thought maybe I could help her, or some shit.”

“Adam, what the fuck! Oh my god, what is your love life?”

“Fucking— shit, apparently! I’m just so confused—I know I shouldn’t have gone back to Hannah but I just… I needed to get Jessa out of my fucking life somehow—I know, I’m sorry! I’m a fucking asshole.”

“No, no you’re not, it just seems like from what you’ve told me, you haven’t been hanging around the right people. But I’ll tell you what, Sack, I’ll be your friend… and just that.”

“Geez, kid,” Adam grinned. “You’re a fucking angel.”

“I know,” You smiled back at him.

Adam and you continued to talk about his love life, for hours probably, it flew by so fast with how animatedly he spoke and how much he had to tell you. It was like he was holding it all back and you wondered if he had ever truly had a friend.

By the time you left, Adam’s angry expression was replaced by a grin, and when you closed the door behind you, his heart was racing to see you go. Why did he feel so attached already? He wanted you to come back. Now. Maybe snuggle or some shit, friends could do that right?

He couldn’t help but sniff his shirt, he had hugged you and some of your perfume transferred to his shirt. Of course, he fucking moaned at the scent, and hugged himself… wishing you were still there to hold.

As he went to bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about you, and not in a way that friends should. He already knew you’d be stuck on his mind since the moment you met, you made all thoughts of any of his exes just fly out the window. And, with today, it was like he finally got the closure that he needed from Hannah and her little group. He didn’t really need a friend, but he did need someone to keep him from going back to those people and he hoped you’d just be it.

After that night, you started hanging out with Adam a lot more. He’s always knocking at your door, texting you weird sentences on his phone that you knew really mean to come over. And you don’t mind hanging out with him, but it surprises you since he doesn’t really seem like the guy that just wants to hang out, and sometimes you catch him looking at you in a certain way…

You were on your way back from work only to see Adam sitting outside your door, “Locked out again, huh?”

Adam jumped up to his feet, “Yeah, sorry, I gave my key to someone and i haven’t gotten it back yet.”

“Don’t you have a spare? This is like the second time this week, Sack,” You shake your head.

“I fucking know,” Adam sighed exaggeratedly. Truthfully, it was bullshit. He had his key in his back pocket, and his spare in his wallet. He never really got locked out, but now he did, just to see you. He wasn’t good at ‘friendship’ and he had no idea how to ask to hang out with you.

“Anyways, I’m making dinner, do you want some?” You offered, might as well knowing that he was going to stick around.

“Fuck yes, I’m so fucking hungry,” Adam leaned over you as you stood by the counter, resting his chin on your shoulder.

Lately Adam wasn’t as afraid to get close to you, now knowing you a little better he’d always be close to you. His thighs always against yours on the couch, his head on your shoulder, or even your lap. He was needy for touch and he always reminded you, yes, he knew you were just friends. But no, that did not stop him from wanting to cuddle with you on the couch.

And to be honest, his company was kinda nice. It was your first time truly living alone, and with him always around, you didn’t have to worry about getting lonely. Maybe he was an attention seeker, and maybe he always drank all your milk, but it wasn’t too bad and it was nothing like any of his previous relationships—which you think he needed.

As the time passed, your relationship with Adam grew. And by grew, Adam grew very close to you. Attached. And you didn’t mind, not one bit. It even got to a point where he’d try to wear your oversized shirts (which never worked) as you wore some of his whenever you visited him right after work and he wanted you comfortable.

There was also those times where Adam would steal your pillows, one by one, until you were left with just one. He claimed it’s because he was big and needed more pillows… Truth be told, he just needed something that smelled like you to hold at night. It also—oddly enough—turned him on.

A month later when you were finally moved in, you decided to have a very late housewarming party. And you wanted Adam to come.

“I don’t know, kid, I don’t really do well around a bunch of people I don’t know.” He wanted to spend time with you sure, but these sort of things always ended poorly for him.

“Well you can just stick around me, don’t worry I won’t leave you to the wolves. Only a shitty friend would do that.”

“Okay… but don’t get offended if I leave, I really don’t like being around drunk people either. You know, since I’m an alcoholic.”

“It’s okay big guy, besides—there won’t be any alcohol. I don’t want people to make a mess of my apartment as it is.” You scrunched up your nose in distaste. And you wanted Adam to be there, too, didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Really? Thanks kid, have I told you you’re an angel? Because you fucking are,” Adam swung his arm around your shoulder, leaving a chaste kiss on your cheek.

True to your word the night of your party Adam was by your side, clinging on to your every word and perhaps liking loving you even more every time you spoke about him. He was probably smiling and laughing all night, his hand never far away from your shoulders and back. To be close to you—he needed a physical connection.

“Aww, Y/N, your boyfriend is so cute!” Your friend gushed. You opened your mouth to tell her she was wrong, but then seeing Adam smirk, you closed your mouth and just smiled.

Yes, you were his girlfriend, in his dreams. But, tonight he’d take every opportunity to think it was real. And maybe, with how little you were arguing against it, he could call you his one day.

That wasn’t even the first time that happened, “Wow, new apartment, new man, you are doing well for yourself aren’t you?” A friend commented.

Adam didn’t even let you answer, “Yup, she’s doing great, we’re doing great actually.”

You pull him aside after that, “Adam, you know we’re not actually dating, right?”

He chuckles, and leans in to kiss your cheek, whispering, “I’m just teasing you, kid.” Maybe it was, but he was saying it in the most affectionate of ways and it made you feel warm inside.

One of your friends even commented that you two looked good together, which you know just stoked Adam’s ego even more. “Oh yeah, she’s really fucking hot,” He looked at you, a dangerous glint in his eyes and his hand quite low on the curve of your back.

All of these comments only served to build the tension between you, so that by the end of the night, you and Adam were practically about to pounce on each other. It was almost too much to bare and you just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with a kiss, god knows his lips felt soft against your cheek and you only could imagine how they felt against yours.

But you held back, because you were just friends… right?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bad idea to go out drinking with your colleagues after work. Actually, it was a bad idea to go out drinking. Your walk back home was a disaster; your heels getting caught in the cracks of the sidewalk, your ankles nearly being twisted, your vision being hazy… You were a disaster and you don’t even know how you made it home in one piece. Let alone, how you even left the bar.

It was a big mistake, you know that—or, at least you would once you’d wake up the next morning. When was the last time you drank that much? Ever since Adam walked into your life (or, really, you walked into his), you opted out of drinking each chance it was offered… No wonder it had hit you so hard. And you didn’t even drink that much! “Crap…”

Pacing back and forth before his apartment door, nearly waiting over an hour (or two) for you to come back home, Adam sighed and sat by his door. With his back resting against its surface and his head thrown back, he groaned. What was he doing? Why was he going to act like he got locked out again after it supposedly happened not even a week before? He just needed your attention and he was running out of ways to get it…

Hearing the sound of heels hitting against the wooden floor of the apartment hallway, Adam quickly lifted his head with a wide smile, only for it to drop.

You hadn’t even noticed him there, too busy stumbling around and trying to keep yourself up before you’d face plant against the floor and break something. It was pure hell to get your keys… why didn’t you grab them before leaving the apartment?!

Watching you struggle, Adam’s eyebrows narrowed. Were you… “Fuck.” He hissed under his breath, heart skipping a beat as you swayed and nearly fell. “Kid? Kid, it’s okay—”

“Shit! You—” Hiccuping, you giggled.

Looking down at you as you rested against his chest, not bothering to even stand up straight, Adam grabbed your purse with his free hand, fishing for your keys, unlocking the door, before lifting you in his arms and carrying you inside.

“I’m… I can handle… I can handle my—” Sighing, you shook your head. “Ugh…”

“Dammit, kid…” Adam grumbled, carefully settling you on your couch, sitting your purse on the coffee table before rushing to grab you a glass of water and some ibuprofen. Nearly sprinting back, kneeling before you and handing you the glass, with the medicine placed in your other hand, you frowned. “You need it, please.”

“Fine…” You sighed, Adam watching you take in your medicine and nearly chug down the water, some spilling down your chin as you laughed.

Sucking in a small breath, reaching over and wiping it away with his own hand, Adam gave you a small smile as you sighed. “What did you do to yourself, kid?”

Shrugging, you reached a hand over and pushed it through his hair, smiling at the smooth texture. “I’ve… got a lot on my mind…” _and you’re all I think about_ , of course, you couldn’t say that. Not even your drunken state would let you.

Looking at you with a racing heart as his eyes fluttered from the feeling of your fingers brushing against his scalp, Adam sucked in a breath and stood up. For a moment, you frowned, thinking he was about to leave you, but when he sat down next to you, you grew closer to him. With half of your body pressed against him, your head rested against his shoulder as you groaned. “I’m sorry…”

Shaking his head, Adam was about to speak, only to feel you move even closer, practically climbing his thigh to feel every bit of him. You were nuzzling your face into his neck, sniffing him a bit too indiscreetly as you ran your fingers along his shoulder. “Kid—”

“You smell so nice… Were you locked out again? Were you lying about it?” You chuckled against his neck. “You were waiting for me, huh? You want my attention…” You purred sitting up and reaching into his hair, face inches away from his. “You _like_ me…”

Clearing his throat, nearly crossing his eyes with how close you were to him, Adam took in a deep breath as your eyes fell from his, down to his… lips? “Of course I like you? Why the fuck would I be friends with—”

“Nuh-uh!” You shook your head, nose nearly brushing against his. “You. Like. Me.” You whispered each word, inching closer and closer until your lips hovered against his. “And I like—” Not even bothering to finish your sentence, your lips connected with his.

“Fuck,” Adam’s curse was muffled against your lips, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to resist… this. He kissed you back, hard, and though your drunken kisses were a little sloppy—they were fucking delicious.

And he was too selfish to stop, not when you were kissing him. He was too fucking weak for you, his self control was absolute shit. His arm slid around your waist to keep you close, a hand cupping your cheek to keep you in place as he continued to kiss you.

Your lips parted for him to kiss you en français, tasting the alcohol on your tongue and groaning as he felt your tongue softly run along his. His dick was so fucking hard, thank god you were too drunk to notice. You were an amazing kisser, and he absolutely lived for the moans he could coaxe from your sweet lips.

You were leaning against Adam, your breasts pressed against his chest, something about kissing him was making you sleepy. And with the alcohol in your system your head fell to rest on his shoulder as you conked out.

Adam’s eyes were closed, lips pursed, as he leaned forward to meet… air? He opened his eyes to see your head hitting his shoulder, your body slumping against his. No, no, no! You couldn’t fall asleep— not now, he was going to kiss your fucking pants off, have you wake up in his arms happy in love with him. _FUCK!_

Adam’s chest heaved, rising and falling rapidly as anger overcame his thoughts. He wanted to scream—to break something—but he couldn’t with you laying on him like this. Fuck, he needed to leave. But what if— what if you choked on your own vomit _AND DIED_. No! He needed to stay, needed to make sure you’d wake up alive the next morning.

He was probably worrying too much, but he couldn’t stand to risk it. Plus, having you on him like this… was kind of nice. “Oh Y/N, what am I going to do with you? I’m so fucked…” Adam sighs.

He knows the next morning is going to be painful when he wakes up with a crick in his neck, morning wood that he know won’t go away without jerking off. Thank god he put a pillow on his lap for you to rest your head, that way he wouldn’t expose the monster that lurked underneath.

As he rubbed his eyes he felt you stir, “Fuck— My head fucking hurts… Oh no,” You got up suddenly and bolted to the bathroom, no doubt to hurl your guts out.

Adam was not far behind you, one hand pulling your hair back as he sighed. He fucking hated seeing you like this. As you were rinsing the taste of vomit from your mouth and brushing your teeth, he got you some water and ibuprofen, “I’m gonna make you some eggs kid, it’ll help settle your stomach,” He assured you, speaking softly.

You nodded, squeezing your eyes tight as your head throbbed in pain. “I feel like shit,” You rasped.

“Yeah—you don’t look so good either. Sit, please, or lie down. Just fucking relax.”

“I’m sorry for all this, for last night, I don’t know what I was doing…”

“Kid, there’s no shame in liking me,” Adam looked back at you, grinning.

“Ugh no, I— I know we kissed but, we’re just friends, Adam. It can’t be more than that.” You shook your head.

“Why not?” Adam asked softly, sadly.

“Because— You… Sex will just ruin everything. You don’t exactly have the best track history.”

“No it won’t,” Adam mumbles under his breath so you couldn’t hear. He grits his teeth, reluctantly saying, “Fine, friends it is.” Who knows how long this charade would last, probably not long at all, but he didn’t want to lose you or upset you when you already felt so shitty.

“Just… forget it even happened,” You shrugged.

Yeah right like it was that fucking easy, not when you were fucking sitting on his lap and right on his dick. Adam bent the fork in his hand that he used to scramble the eggs, he hit his head against your cabinet. Quickly shoving a roll of paper towel in his mouth, he yelled, the sound muffled enough over the sound of the sizzling stove.

“Kid, I gotta fucking go, I made you some eggs.” Adam left suddenly, slamming the door behind him.

Rushing into his apartment, kicking the door closed and running into his bathroom, he grabbed a ton of toilet paper and shoved it into his mouth before shouting a muffled _what the fuck do you want from me?!_ into the mirror.

He couldn’t stand the feelings he had for you when you pushed them to a side because you just wanted to be friends. And he knew he would never disrespect you but fuck were you driving him insane when he knew you felt the same! Why else would you kiss him and why else would you almost admit it?!

You were starting to get worried about Adam, that maybe you really had fucked everything up by making out with him on the couch. You hadn’t really seen him around much which was strange, since normally you’d at least catch him while he was on his run. In fact, you lived so close it was almost impossible to run into him.

Adam, meanwhile, was confining himself mostly to his apartment, and trying his best to avoid you which was damn near impossible. But… seeing you was becoming a problem for him. He either wanted to yell at you, or fuck you—it seemed like there was no in between. Which just lead to a lot of confusing moments of arousal.

It didn’t help that he hadn’t really had a good fuck since he kicked Jessa out. Jerking off really could only get him so far, and he was starting to rub himself raw lately. Ugh, he bet you had a nice tight pussy too, “Fuck!” He cursed.

You had decided to go and check up on Adam, you had exchanged keys and you didn’t even bother knocking as you entered his apartment. You heard an alarming sound from his bedroom, a moan, oh no! Was he hurt? You rushed to his bedroom and opened the door, only to find Adam on his bed, completely naked, and jerking off.

He’s just so… big? How did you not even notice that before?! It seemed impossible for him to hide that thing. Oh god, and you wanted it, you wanted it really bad. He was supposed to be your fucking friend! Ugh, this was maddening. You needed to leave, but you were frozen on the spot.

“What? Came to watch the show, see something to get your pussy wet?” Adam teased you, not even stopping once to move his hand. He didn’t care—if anything he was just more turned on. He pumped his fist faster, groaning, “Fuck, gonna cum in my hand like it’s a cunt.”

“Adam…” Was all you could say, your knees weak and your core throbbing in pure need.

“Fucking say my name that’s right, fuck!” Adam growled. “You know Y/N, I’m so fucking desperate for a pussy I’m rubbing myself raw. Funny fucking thing is, the one I want doesn’t want to fuck me,” He looked at you accusingly.

He smirked as you continued to watch, your mouth open in shock. “Careful, might wanna close those pretty sluttly lips or I might cum on them.” Adam teased you.

He continues to stare at you with a fiery intensity in his eyes, molten lust. “When’s the last time you’ve gotten fucked?” He asks nonchalantly, cocking his head. In his mind he could just imagine your pussy dripping, wet and clenching on his cock, it made him groan once more, hips hips jerking up from the bed.

Looking up at you and your deer in the headlights expression, Adam curses. He sits up from the bed, finally stopping his hand, only to beckon you to him, “C’mere,” He growls at you, patting his thigh.

You nod, but you’re stuck in place, still frozen from the sight before you.

Feeling your heart race faster than before, sounding within your ears, you turned suddenly and rushed off.

Growing wide eyed, Adam pushed himself off of his bed and raced after you. You were not leaving, not when he knew you wanted him just as bad as he wanted you. You nodded for fucks sake! “No, no! No, you are not leaving!” He shouted, catching you by the wrist. “I know, I know you fucking want _this_ as much as I do!”

Looking up at him, eyes filled with hunger and rage, your breath hitched as your body trembled. “Adam, we said we wouldn’t do this!” You fired back, shaking your head and trying to snatch your wrist from him.

Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes, Adam shook his head. “No, no! You said I never wanted this!” He spat, pointing at his length as your eyes followed, breath hitching at the sight, nearly forgetting that the man was completely bare before you. “I have always wanted to fuck you! Always! You can’t possibly think that’d just go away?!”

Gasping as your face scrunched up in disgust, you twisted your wrist in his grip to free it. “I knew it, I knew! You only want to fuck me! You wouldn’t want me for anything else!” You fired.

“No, fuck! That’s not what I fucking mean!” He yelled. “Of fucking course I want to fuck you but that’s not all I fucking want! I want you! To be with you!”

Clenching your jaw as your face grew hot, you shoved him back, feeling his hot skin against your palms. “You don’t want that! You don’t! You just want to fuck me because you’re horny! You want me like how you had Jessa! Someone to fuck! Someone to keep around so your dick is satisfied! I am not your cum bucket, Sackler!” You screamed.

“That’s!” Hissing, Adam balled his fists and rubbed his knuckles into his eyes. “That’s not it!”

“We’re just friends. JUST friends, Adam! Nothing more! There are no signs of anything else!” You shook your head as his eyes widened, as if that were the most absurd thing you could’ve said. “You just want a rebound, a replacement! I know you wanted me to play your ex in your film but this— this is fucked!”

“No I fucking don’t! I don’t! You know I fucking care for you, you know that!” He threw his hands out as he spoke, face burning with heat.

“You can lie all you want, but I am not Hannah nor am I Jessa! I am not a toy, I have feelings!” You panted as Adam snarled, slamming his fist against a frame as it shattered on the floor with the shards cutting his knuckle and hints of his bare stomach, making you jump. “Fuck, Adam!”

“I have fucking feelings, too! I feel a whole fucking lot! I FEEL A FUCK TON FOR YOU!” He screamed, pressing you up against the wall as he walked towards you. “Fuck you— Fuck you! I fucking love you!”

Feeling the heat of his breath on your skin as his face was inches away from your own, you bit down on your inner lip as your heart raced. You were mad, you were pissed off, but why the fuck were you turned on?! You weren’t going to let him have this, you couldn’t! “You’re. Full. Of. SHIT!”

Gasping as his eyes grew in size, nearly bulging out, Adam slammed his fist against the wall beside your head. He had never, ever, felt this fucking mad before because of love. And definitely not towards you.

Looking him in the eyes, more than positive that you can see the anger in them, you shoved him back and rushed out of his apartment, earning a grunt from Adam. “You think you can fucking run?! Just because you’re in fucking denial! You think I’m going to let you hide your feelings through a fucking lie?! You can’t fucking hide, I have a fucking key and I know I have your fucking heart!”

Before you could even lock yourself in your room as Adam chased you like a mad man, naked and sweating, you were spun around and nearly tossed onto your bed as he pinned you.

Your heart was racing faster than ever as your chest ached from breathing. The look in his eyes were wild, full of lust and desire, hungry. And with the way he pressed his hips against you to keep you in place, squirming underneath him as you felt his cock, you cried out a moan as your body succumbed. You couldn’t keep lying to him nor yourself. Look where it got you.

Reaching up for him, you pulled his head down towards you as you lifted your own, slamming your lips against his. You needed him as much as he needed you.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was shocked at first, but god was he fucking relieved when you kissed him. He moaned as he pressed his lips back against yours, kiss insistent and hungry. He pressed his body against you harder pushing you further against the mattress, angling his hips to rub his need against your thighs.

“I fuckin’ knew it—” He gasps out. “Knew that you fucking wanted me kid,” He says in between kisses.

“Shut up, Adam!”

He just laughs at you, his hands working your clothes off your body in a rush. He’s getting angry with how long it’s taking, growling as your shirt doesn’t want to budge. You lift up your arms and help him, sliding your shirt over your head and to the side. Adam doesn’t waste a moment before taking off your bra, “Oh, fuck, yes look at those perfect fucking tits. Always teasing me,” Adam groaned, smirking as he flicked a hard nipple.

He groans again in approval when he gets his hands on them, burying his face in the valley of your breasts, nuzzling and leaving a wet trail of kisses. “So fucking soft it should be fucking illegal,” Adam’s voice vibrates against your skin, words muffled.

But he doesn’t spend a lot of time, he’s impatient and ready to fuck, _now_. “I’m going to fuck you now and you’re going to like it.” Adam smirks.

“Oh, fuck, please— I need it,” You moan.

“What’s that, babe? You need my cock… I bet you do, you little slut.” Adam grunts as he pulls down your shorts, not even bothering to take off your underwear as he simply shoves it to the side.

He’s making a whole slew of noises as he sinks into you, much louder than you ever thought he’d be from what you heard from him and Jessa. And, holy fuck, he feels even bigger than he looks. He’s got one hand resting on your bed frame as he begins to fuck you, he moves like a fucking jackhammer with the way he pounds you.

“Fuck, Adam,” You moan. He was doing exactly what others were afraid to do with you, and you loved it. A good old fashioned dicking down was exactly what you needed.

“That’s right, let out your little slutty moan for me, you’ve wanted this all along haven’t you? Bet you wanted it to be you who was getting fucked on the staircase.” Adam rambled on, panting.

“Fucking hell, Sack, how are you so big?”

Adam smirked at you, snapping his hips against you, a hand squeezing your ass hard. “Better to stuff your pussy with, dear,” He mocked you.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” You squeeze your eyes shut, thighs clenching.

“Already, slut? Fucking shouldn’t be surprised but I’m not gonna stop.” Adam warns you.

You clench around him as you cum and he groans, still fucking you through your orgasm. The only moment you get to recover is when he flips you over on your stomach, setting you on your knees so he can fuck you from behind. He rubs your soaking pussy, spreading his fingers as he sticks his cock between them, slipping past your folds. “I wanna make a fucking cream pie of your pretty little pussy.”

“You can, I’m not on the pill,” You tell him. Adam seems to like that and starts to ram into you harder, his cock hitting you deeper from his angle.

“Ah, you’re the perfect little slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Adam grunted. You feel him place an affectionate kiss along the back of your lips, his plump lips pressing against your skin.

He really did love you, loved fucking you, too… just being around you—pretending to be locked out so you could pity him. And now, his fate was sealed. No way he’d be able to go back to any of his exes when he had someone as great as you in his life. Maybe he’d finally have a chance for the future he wanted.

And he wanted to show it to you as he fucked you, hand running up your side, resting on his other forearm so he could hold your back against his chest. He wanted you to feel it after, to know he was the one to fuck you this well. Fuck, he wanted the whole apartment building to know and was more than happy to make you scream for him.

“Oh, Adam,” Your moan was music to his ears. His sweaty locks tickled your shoulders, both of you panting and hot.

“Shit— You’re fucking squeezing me again, so fucking tight. I’m gonna cum, gonna cum inside your pussy because its MINE.” Adam growled. Of course, he wanted you to cum too, so you felt his hand reach between your legs and frantically rub your clit, pushing you over the edge.

You both cum loudly, collapsing in a sweaty heap on the bed. But Adam doesn’t let that stop him from pulling you close and peppering kisses on your shoulder up to your cheek, his nose pressing against your skin. “Mmm, babe, we should’ve done this a long time ago.” Adam nuzzles you.

You only hum in agreement, still catching your breath and still in a hazy state of mine. You feel Adam smack your ass, the bed bouncing as he gets up. He comes back a moment later with drinks, milk for himself and water for you.

“You’re gonna need this, kid, I’m not done with you yet… Not even fucking close.” Adam smirks at you.

You couldn’t remember the last time you had left your apartment, the days blurred together as they had passed you by. Adam had you call in sick for almost a week, claiming you had the flu in order to stay home with him and basically fuck the day away. He wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t done with you. He was trying to make up from all the time lost and you did not mind one bit.

And when was the last time you had worn clothing? You couldn’t quite recall, Adam hardly let you wear any—the most being your underwear—if that. He liked the constant ability to be able to feel your skin against his; whether it was a hug, kissing you, or even cuddling. He needed that contact. And, although you had never had a relationship like this before, you grew to enjoy it… even though some days you were cold, Adam was always there to warm you up. Of course, this always lead to fucking somewhere in your apartment.

Nearly every inch of your house had been christened. The kitchen, the bathroom, the couch… the coffee table, even the walls. It got to a point where Adam would become too eager and fuck you right on the floor—although these moments tend to hurt your back whenever you were on it, he’d normally flip you to your knees. Like you were now.

“God, I fucking love you.” Adam breathed, ramming into you at a fast rate. His vulgar words soon melted into those of affection (although his curses slipped here and there) he found himself praising you and expressing his adoration a lot more. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too.” You panted, smiling to yourself while trying to look over your shoulder and see him. Of course, each time you did that, Adam grew more excited and lost control, slumping over you and leaving an abundance of kisses all over your back and shoulders, occasionally biting.

When either of you came, you couldn’t seem to move, body exhausted and sore. Moments like those, Adam always willed himself to massage you as much as he could, reaching down to rub at your thighs. Of course, if you were too sore, it always ended up in oral sex or with Adam masurbating so he wouldn’t hurt you.

As much as he loved fucking you, he knew you had your limits and your well being always came first before his pleasure.

A little over a month has passed since you and Adam first slept together, the two of you found yourselves walking along the sidewalks of Brooklyn, hand in hand with the occasional stolen kisses. “I love you, big guy.” You muttered against his lips before he kissed your forehead.

“Not as much as I love your fucking ass.” He smirked, switching hands to hold yours for a moment before he grabbed a handful of your ass.

“Oh, god. We never last long in public because you’re always so horny.” You teased, nudging him as he gave your ass a little spank.

“You make me that way, babe.” He winked, wrapping his arm around your waist and keeping you closer to him as he walked you back home from work.

Work. Adam hated when you were working and he wasn’t. He was usually left with his own devices if he didn’t have a callback. And, majority of the time, he grew really horny at the wrong moment. Something like the simple sight of your lingerie, the smell of your pillow, or even your discarded heels always had his imaginative mind running. Usually, this lead to you walking in on him masturbating—whether in bed, on the couch, or even in the shower. It never failed you… and in most cases, you couldn’t help yourself. Especially those days where’d he’d call you with a desperate pant, begging _honey, come home, your man needs to fuck you._

The days that lead up to his lease being up were his favorite. Six months of your relationship had gone by and you never thought it was possible to get closer and closer to someone like you have been with Adam. It was almost as if all you needed was him and no one else. His company was the universe to you and—even though you had your occasional disagreements—he always made you happy. Just by the sight of him, your heart ached.

When his lease was finally up, and most of stuff had been moved into your place—as you clearly were eager to have him move in with you—you brought in the last of his stuff as he had been out for an audition. It was a pain in your ass, trying to carry and drag the last heavy bits of boxes. You were sure you almost broke something, but you managed to get the remaining items in your home in one piece.

You had just enough time to unpack his stuff, putting away his clothing in your closet and dresser, amongst many other things (including a few sex toys you were unaware he had, which had you laughing). Once everything was settled, you had set up the small decorations for his house warming party, welcoming him home. You bought extra milk and made him his favorite dinner before taking a second shower, changing into one of his favorite lingeries and a shirt of his.

“Babe, you will not—“ Cutting himself off, Adam’s jaw dropped. “What the shit…”

“Surprise!” You jumped, emerging from your bedroom with a wide grin. “Welcome home, big guy.”

Shifting his eyes from the makeshift banner, over to your figure that wore one of his shirts, he smiled. “Okay, I’m totally gonna fucking marry you… You know that?”

Chuckling, you gave him a small nod before sauntering over. “Really?” You asked, reaching out to him and grabbing onto his jacket.

Nodding, Adam reached his hand out and caressed your cheek. “I don’t have a fucking ring, but we are going to get married. And have lots of babies and grow old together and fuck until we’re dead.” He winked as your smile grew. “We’re gonna have the best fucking lives. A house full of kids and then grandkids, and we’re gonna fuck even when one of us is in a fucking wheelchair. I don’t give a shit. We’ll make it work until my dick falls off.”

Looking up at him, longingly as he rambled on, your heart soared. “Fuck, I love you.” You breathed, speaking so happily. “I want your babies for sure.”

Feeling his grin grow into a smirk, Adam, snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you to him. “Well, then, I guess we should get to trying.” He whispered before kissing you, roughly, yet full of love.

The food smelt amazing, but your arousal was much more tempting as he lifted you in his arms, placed you on the counter top, and fucked you right then and there. Sure, you were on the pill, but the two of you would soon decide when you really wanted kids. And, at this point, you wanted them at any given moment. You wanted that life with Adam.

Now lost in your world of pillows on your bed—seeing as Adam had brought back all the ones he stole—sleeping in on a Saturday morning, you were suddenly woken up by his loud mouth. “Babe, get off the pill, we’re gonna fuck like it’s mating season and get this baby in you.” Feeling him reach for you and pull you into his arms, you shook your head.

“Good morning to you, too.” You mumbled, resting your head on his back as he held you over his shoulder and brought you into the bathroom.

Adam spent the entire moment explaining how he had spent all morning doing research on how to get your lady pregnant. Of course, he asked if you were ovulating, claiming he had to track your cycle, and shared some bogus ways of increasing the chances that you definitely did not believe in and told him to just do it the old fashioned way: by chance.

And, of course, you were right. Lady luck was on your side as you gave it the first try, telling Adam to give it some time before you tested to see if you were pregnant. This left Adam impatient and extra needy, but when you brought the news to him that first time’s the charm he immediately knew what you meant and fell to his knees, attacking your belly with kisses. Of course, that didn’t mean his cockiness was forgotten, he liked to claim that his _cock is just that good_ and _it worked wonders_ —and you gave it to him.

During those nine months, Adam took you out a lot more, proud of what both of you had created that’s forming within you and kept a smug look each time he had his arm wrapped around you and received curious eyes from others. It was hard to ignore a pregnant lady, especially when her man was that giddy about it.

Not too long before your due date, easily a month or two, Adam brought up the idea of eloping, seeing as you were already pregnant and the lives you two had were… all over the place, it only made sense. You were deep in thought, telling him to give you a day. Were you willing to give up on your dream wedding (did you even have one?) but then the idea of already being married to Adam and claiming him as your husband before your child was born seemed a bit more exciting.

So, here you now were, as round as ever, like a balloon ready to pop. You’d give birth very soon and you and Adam took lots of walks—as your big guy did his research and told you that was good for you.

“Just imagine when our little baby asks us how we met, or how you asked to marry me…” You chuckled, walking hand in hand with Adam.

“You mom walked in on me fuckin’ my ex on the staircase and it was love at first sight.” He teased, leaning over and kissing the top of your head as you laughed.

“Your dad didn’t even propose, just asked if I wanted to elope. Though, kinda wish I had the engagement ring… the wedding band still makes me happy to see.” You smiled up at him as you patted his bicep with your free hand.

“Yeah, yeah, at least we’re—“

“No fuckin’ way…”

Hearing a familiar voice, you and Adam looked ahead to see it was Jessa. “Oh, god.” You rolled your eyes.  

“I always had a fuckin’ feeling that you cheated on me with this whore when you broke up with me. Now you’ve got her all knocked up! You fucking—“

“Don’t you fucking talk about my wife that way!” Adam snapped, already irritated by the sight Jessa. “I never cheated on you, but I will fucking admit that I fell for her while with you because what you and I had was shit.” He spat, standing before you like a guard dog as you sighed.

“It’s okay, big guy.” You spoke up, pressing a hand to his chest and standing before him as he huffed. “Don’t fucking accuse my man for cheating you gremlin.” You glared. “You could’ve moved on, found another man to screw over or maybe find one who was as psychotic as you and we could’ve called it a day. But, you just have to be hung up on him and can’t seem to move on which is pathetic. How about you learn from your friend Hannah who at least did.” You smiled at Jessa as she glared, Adam’s anger suddenly moving down as he felt his pants tighten. Why were you so _fucking_ hot when yelling? Let alone, defending him?

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m about to have a baby soon and you nearly ruined our lovely walk and you never mess with a pregnant woman or her damn man.” Giving Jessa a forced smile, you turned to grab Adam’s hand before tugging him away.

His eyebrows were lifted as his eyes were wide, looking down at you as you tugged him along. “If you weren’t about to give birth, I would’ve fucked you in an alley for that.”

“As fun as that sounds and as much as I miss your dick in me,” Taking in a deep breath, you stopped in your tracks. “I think my water just broke.”

“That’s funny, I’m sure Jessa was too much of a stressor and—“ Looking down and seeing a small puddle form under you as you had worn a simple dress, wanting to be comfortable, Adam blinked. “SHIT!”


End file.
